Jump In Reality
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Mary-Sues are so annoying. It's a fact. So join me on this story I created for an example. Welcome to the 'sad' life of Hyacinth Rose Violet Daisy.


**A/N** : Obviously in this story, there are a lot of wrong things.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Title** : A Jump In Reality

 **Summary** : Mary-Sues are so annoying. It's a fact. So join me on this story I created for an example. Welcome to the 'sad' life of Hyacinth Rose Violet Daisy. (Previously on my story, The Minor Heroes (SYOC), but I deleted it).

 **Warnings** : Full of clichés, stereotypes, happy ending, and sentences that make you roll your eyes. May be fast-paced.

 **Characters** : Hyacinth Daisy (OC), John Doe (OC), Mr. Pain (OC), Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Chiron

 **Mentioning's** : Artemis, Apollo, Athena (Wow, all start with A's. How did that happen?)

 **Words** : 1,153

* * *

 **.: Jump In Reality :.**

 _Dedicated: To those who hate Mary-Sues and just want to kill them._

"Perfection is not attainable, but if we chase perfection we can catch excellence."

\- Vince Lombardi

* * *

Hello, my name is Hyacinth Rose Violet Daisy. Yeah, I know. Parents pick out horrible names.

But my dad said I was unique.

I couldn't see why. All I have is long golden hair that shimmers everywhere I go. My hair is perfect everyday, even if I don't brush it.

Okay, now you probably think this is strange, but I have violet eyes. It's crazy, because they are a perfect shade of purple and people compliment on them everyday. They say it looks beautiful, but they are probably saying that because I'm rich.

Oopsies, let that one slip.

Yeah, I'm rich, but money isn't everything.

I don't spend it on makeup or clothes like rich people do. No, I give it to homeless people and charity.

I just love to spend and spread happiness around.

In fact, while we're on the subject of generosity, I am really smart. I have the highest grades in the entire school, even though I'm involved with cheerleading, soccer, volleyball... even chess club. Each of the activities I do - the people all need me.

I'm being so modest here. Even though I _insist_ of not being on the top in a pyramid in cheerleading, or being the server in volleyball, I do it so I won't let them down. In their eyes, I am a huge disappointment. Because I have ADHD, nobody likes me.

Well, except for the teachers. They love me, and don't care if I sleep during class or text.

Well, today was about to change.

* * *

As I walked down the hall, people were staring at me.

Oh no. I always knew I didn't belong. You see, people will pick on me for no reason.

At least I have a friend - well, if you could _call_ it that. Out of kindness, I befriended a total nerd. John Doe. He has brown hair and brown eyes and is slightly chubby. He will be so lost without me.

John spotted me, plastering a broad grin on his face. "Hi, Hyacinth! We need to talk."

"About what?" I said gloomily. My life sucked, I know - I only have one friend. My mother died when I was born and my dad didn't have any time for me. I never met my mother, but maybe someday I will.

"You're a demigod," John blurted out.

I gasped. "What?"

"No time to explain - let's get you to Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded. As I followed him out of the school doors, my art teacher, Mr. Pain darted out and punched John to the floor.

John went unconscious. Well, it looked like that. I'm not a doctor - how should I know anything? I'm just a helpless fourteen year old, swept into an evil world.

Mr. Pain glared at me. His thinning white hair and wrinkles revealed his age: At least over one-hundred.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am a manticore," he growled.

As he started to attack me, I screamed and suddenly arrows appeared out of nowhere and pierced the manticore.

"No!" Mr. Pain shouted, and disappeared.

I tapped John anxiously. As I did so, however, golden light flickered around my hand.

John fluttered his eyes open, which were filled with gratitude. "You saved me! But how?"

"Arrows." I remembered back in history class, because I got an A on my project in Greek Mythology. I know what you're thinking - little-miss-loser only got an A? Well, we can't all be perfect. "Doesn't Artemis do arrows or whatever?"

"Impossible. Artemis is a virgin goddess. Most likely Apollo." John frowned, realization dawning on his face. "Oh. Your mother died. Well, maybe it's - Wait. Why did you mention Greek Mythology?"

"Manticore," I said simply. "I just knew. I must be smart as Athena." I shrugged, linking arms with John. Then something was weird. I could vision a camp in my mind! Then I blinked for a moment, and yelped.

"We're here already?" John stammered. "Y-You just shadow-travelled!" He regarded me like I was a interesting subject.

I flicked my long, silky hair from my face, glancing at stranger advancing toward me.

A horse man, followed by six good-looking guys. Not as attractive as most - they were just average.

I shouldn't be saying that. After all, my porcelain, flawless skin and big violet eyes are not at all rare.

But the real question that panicked in my mind with these boys: Could they accept that I was pretty, and smart?

"I'm Percy," a guy with sea-green eyes and black hair greeted.

I nodded at him, guessing he will do as a boyfriend someday.

A blond boy stepped forward. He was your typical beach boy: blond hair, tanned skin, and sky-blue eyes. He wore glasses, though. That kind of ruined the image. "You're pretty," he said. "My name is Jason, and I just broke up with my girlfriend Piper. Want to hang out later?"

"Maybe."

"Hey! I'm Frank, and you should date me," said a Chinese-looking guy. He was tall and buff - but I just shrugged at his offer.

Two identical guys waved. Both had big mischievous smiles.

"We're Connor and Travis Stoll," they both said in unison. "We're brothers."

"It's two -" began one who was slightly taller.

"- For the price of one," the second finished.

A boy with black hair, matching clothing, and contrasting pale skin gave a wave. "I'm Nico," he told me shyly. "I can show you around."

"Sure." I winked at Nico, who blushed.

Suddenly, a guy popped out of nowhere, placed right in front of me. He had curly brown hair an warm brown eyes.

"My name is Leo," he said, "And I came back from the dead. Wanna date me?"

All the guys started bickering at that.

"Calm down," I commanded. They obeyed. "I'll date _all_ of you."

They agreed, and started to follow me around as I walked.

The horse man cleared his throat. "Miss? It seems you have been claimed."

I gasped as I saw symbols pop above my head. "What?"

"You're the hero. There was a great prophecy about a girl - a _goddess_. She has every power from the gods, and goddesses - even the Titans. The girl is, if I'm correct, the goddess of Everything. The girl must destroy all the evil in the world."

"That's me," I guessed nervously.

The man nodded. "I am Chiron, Trainer of Heroes. And now, I have to train you."

I put on a determined face. "I'll do whatever to save the day!"

"Then we start right now." Chiron studied me. "Can you read well? Speak Latin?"

"I speak a few languages," I said. "Including Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Welsh..." I recited every language known to mankind. "Oh, and I read just fine."

Chiron stared at me. "Demigods have dyslexia. But you... you're different."

I gulped. Great, I was a freak. I will never fit in.

Well, welcome to my chaotic life.


End file.
